To the Hottest Go the Chores
by Sequelized
Summary: Basch is truly too sexy for his shirt.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy XII.

**.x.x.x.x.**

The day had been a particularly scorching one amidst the Mosphoran High waste. So much that the party took midday respite from their Esper hunt to prevent any trouble the heat would likely cause.

Sometime during said break, Captain Basch Fon Rosenburg removed his gear, baring his entire upper body.

This did not go unnoticed.

Rising from her seat atop a tree stump, Ashe grabbed the Golden Axe and held it out toward the knight.

"Our firewood runs low."

"Firewood, majesty?" Basch queried.

"It's like one hundred-and-six degrees out here," Vaan commented.

Ashe spared the thief a cool look, "Vaan. What have I told you to do when you desire to speak?"

He looked at the ground and mumbled, "...Raise my hand."

"Which you did not just now. Go practice on doing so," she commanded, then refocused on Basch, "Do not forget this."

"We need not the provision of wood," the knight spoke.

His words were disregarded as, once again, the princess put forth the Axe. A firm 'Your weapon, Basch,' to accompany it this time.

Unwilling to disobey his liege, he took it and went to the nearest tree and focused all his strength into each strike. The motions caused his biceps to work pleasantly.

Ashe sighed in admiration.

Most regally, of course.

**.x.x.x.x.**

Joining Ashe's mindset, Penelo set aside what she was doing and made her way to where Basch sat sharpening the princess's weapon. She scuffed the dirt with her boot and gave him her sweetest smile.

"Um, Basch...? I was wondering if you could show me that defensive maneuver."

Movements slowing, he looked up, "Which do you speak of?"

"The one at the end of yesterday's exercise," Penelo replied.

"Hey... wasn't that Balthier?"

"Shut up, Vaan."

"Aye," Basch affirmed, placing the sword by his feet. "The pirate knows much in defending oneself. Perhaps he-"

The look she sent him rivaled that of Dalmasca's royal heir.

"I wanna see it from a real swordsman."

"...Then I will retrieve my armor," he said, making a move to stand.

"Don't!"

The knight halted at the girl's outburst.

She blushed. "I mean... don't you think it's too hot for that?"

After seconds of silence passed, the real swordsman sighed and searched for someplace to stretch and demonstrate Balthier's technique for Penelo.

It wasn't until he began doing pushups that she watched him openly. Even more fascinated by him... his physique... than when she'd seen her first Esper.

Penelo giggled and fanned her face with her hand.

**.x.x.x.x.**

Viewing the efforts Ashe and Penelo exerted, Fran decided to contribute. She loosened the string of the Sagittarius by a fraction and waited for the knight to come near before calling out to him.

"My bow, I cannot find its problem."

Vaan happened to stroll by that moment. He pointed at its string, "Look. It just needs a little tight-"

And dropped to the floor mid-sentence.

Placing the powder back at her waist, Fran raised her head. And met Basch's questioning gaze.

She returned his stare.

"Tired, he was."

This apparently satisfied him, for he switched his attention toward her bow. Within moments he was testing its retightened string.

Which afforded her the best scenery amongst her fellow women; frontal view. She placed one hand on her hip.

It wasn't everyday the Viera wondered at a man's six-pack.

Fran tilted her head and smiled.

**.x.x.x.x.**

Spell wearing off, Vaan rose from the ground. He looked at his females companions. Each were taking turns in giving Basch tasks, then stepping back and staring at him when he got to doing it.

Vaan shook his head and faced Balthier. "Any chance you know why the girls are acting weird?" he asked.

"A result of dear Captain Basch's Herculean state," the sky pirate drawled, "and his willfulness to assist."

"So a guy could get a girl just by taking off his shirt?"

"Don't bother, boy. That will be something you'll never know."

Vaan grinned. "Then I guess that sticks me in your category, huh?"

"Nowhere near," was his only response before sauntering off.


End file.
